


Vanilla Latte with Extra Cream

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, coffee shop owner Kevin, coffee shop staff Changmin, coffee shop staff Chanhee, coffee shop staff Jaehyun, frequent customer Minho, student Hyunjoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: "What would you like to have?""Coffee that's as dark and bitter as my soul.""Vanilla latte with extra cream, coming!"





	Vanilla Latte with Extra Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the exact tumblr quote lmao
> 
> (if y'all don't know apparently minho and changmin are friends irl...powerful dancers duo)

Jaehyun enjoyed working in that little coffee shop that Kevin owned. For quite a few reasons.

Firstly, Kevin's boyfriend, Juyeon (who is also a worker), is hot, so although Jaehyun obviously cannot make a move on him, he can at least have his eyes blessed. Secondly, his another co-worker, Changmin's boyfriend, apparently named Lee Minho, is also hot, and he's a frequent customer. Last thing, Chanhee, his last co-worker, always try to diss others but end up getting himself roasted. It's hilarious. Jaehyun didn't even need to pay or turn on the TV for daily comedy.

And today there's a new reason for him to keep working here.

There's this boy - who somehow resembled Kevin a bit - coming here for the first time. Jaehyun assumed him to be Kevin's secret younger brother or something.

Later he knew that the kid wasn't Kevin's relative, but they were still friends.

(Everyone was mad at how Kevin hid his "adorable squish" friend, and Kevin insisted that he was preserving the kid's innocence.)

"My god, why are you here?" Kevin was shocked by the presence of that new boy, and got glared by Jaehyun.

"Kev, you know that isn't a good way to treat customers." He scoffed, "What would you like to have?"

"Coffee that's as dark and bitter as my soul."

"Vanilla latte with extra whipper cream, coming!" Kevin yelled as Jaehyun was wondering what the boy meant. He looked at the boy with confused eyes.

He shrugged. "I said I am going to take the dark concept. He never listens."

"Okay?" Jaehyun only have more questions than before, but he didn't ask anything more.

"You sound like Changbinnie." Minho, who happened to sit in the neighbouring table interrupted. "He said he loves dark, when he couldn't even sleep without his plush toy."

"He's the same as your friend," Kevin wiggled his eyebrows, and Changmin snapped at him, "Don't you dare flirt with my boyfriend."

"You're thinking too much, my boyfriend is right here." Kevin pointed behind him, where Juyeon was making the coffee.

"Then you shouldn't flirt." Chanhee deadpanned. 

"At least I have a boyfriend to flirt with." Kevin retorted.

"Are they always like this?" The new boy asked Jaehyun. The taller sighed. "Yeah. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Sure..." The boy looked confused, "But why? Don't you have work?"

"As you can see there aren't many people in this hour." Jaehyun said. "Might as well chat with Kevin's..."

"Friend." The boy finished. "I am his friend."

"He never told us," Jaehyun explained, "Later you will see us interrogating him. Anyways, are you going to come here often?"

"Probably. I just moved here recently. My family finally decided that my school is too far away from home." The boy replied.

"Already flirting with others?" Juyeon interrupted with his usual gentle (but somehow cheeky) grin while serving the latte, "You're pretty great, Jaehyun."

"I am a worker who would like to be close to frequent cuustomers."Jaehyun rolled his eyes. "Speaking of which, I haven't even caught his name."

"Heo Hyunjoon." The boy replied.

"Hyunjoon, is it? Nice to meet you." Juyeon greeted him. "Can't believe Kevin never introduced you to us."

"Watch Chanhee flip off later." Jaehyun remarked.

Hyunjoon chuckled softly.

"I can see why Kevin yelled for vanilla latte with extra whipped cream," Changmin left his conversation with Minho, "You're cute."

"I'm not," Hyunjoon retorted, but everyone (sans Chanhee, who's at the toilet) cooed at him.

~

"Okay, Kevin, spill. You never told us that you have such a cutie friend!" Chanhee whined. Kevin glared at him. "Oooh, no fucking way. You, for one, would definitely flirt with him. Probably together with Jaehyun."

"I never flirt. It's not my fault that I am such a charmer." Jaehyun scoffed.

Kevin snorted. "Objection declined. Anyways, even if you two don't flirt, Changmin and Minho is the cheesiest couple I've ever seen. You two would taint his innocence."

Minho rolled his eyes, "I can definitely tell you haven't met Changbin and Felix."

"What about me?" Juyeon asked. "You never told me either."

"You can't keep secrets like this." Kevin simply said. "You'd probably tell these other four bastards, and then, BOOM! Catastrophe. I don't expect him to come. Guess he didn't listen to me."

"As a friend of yours, I don't listen to you either. I would say that makes perfect sense." Jaehyun pointed out.

"Hyunjoon is  _innocent_!"

~

"Back again?" A few days later Hyunjoon showed up again, and Jaehyun greeted him.

"Yup." Hyunjoon nodded and took his seat next to the cashier. "I just want some waffles today."

"Waffles!" Jaehyun yelled at Kevin and Juyeon in the kitchen, and turned back to Hyunjoon. "Don't you have any friends other than Kev?"

"Uh, yeah, of course." Hyunjoon blinked, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you came alone both times."

"Ah," Hyunjoon exhaled, "Two of my friends are dating so I don't want to be the third wheel. Another of mine is busy playing baseball, so his schedule doesn't quite match mine."

"You know, you can hang out here whenever you want." Jaehyun offered. "Except that Kev would probably whine at us for tainting your pureness. His quote, not mine."

"He's a crackhead." Hyunjoon commented. "But...can I? Won't I be a bother to your business?"

"Of course not. You're still a customer and a friend after all." Jaehyun smiled. "You are automatically our friend if you are Kev's."

"Flirting again, I see." Chanhee teased while putting down the waffles, "And you're ditching work."

"First, I'm not flirting. I am having a friends' conversation with him. Second, I am pretty sure you'll flirt more aggressively when you see your ideal type."

"Sure, whatever you say." Chanhee said. "But he still needs to pay."

"Of course I will!" Hyunjoon protested.

~

"What do you exactly do?" Hyunjoon asked Jaehyun while eating ice cream on another day.

"What do you mean? I work here, obviously."

Since Hyunjoon first came, Jaehyun talked to him every time. Kevin eventually gave up and let him be "Hyunjoon's personal entertainer", and Jaehyun was allowed to ditch his work when Hyunjoon was here. (Surprisingly, Kevin didn't cut his salary because Jaehyun insisted that "entertaining the baby is also a job" and Kevin somehow agreed.)

"Surely you have other hobbies? No one likes working."

"This place is actually quite good to work in." Jaehyun replied genuinely, "But yeah. I like singing and dancing."

"Dancing?" Hyunjoon eyes immediately lit up, "You never told me! I love it!"

"I am not that good. If you like dancing, you should find Changmin and his boyfriend." Jaehyun pointed at the human-giraffe behind him, who waved his head at the youngest boy. "Plus, you never asked."

"Uh, you're probably right." Hyunjoon took another spoonful of ice cream. "Can you show me?"

"What?"

"Your dance. I want to see!"

"You should be interested in Changmin's or Juyeon's, not mine." Jaehyun muttered, but to be honest? He could never resist the hopeful glint in Hyunjoon's eyes. "Even if I show you, I'm definitely not going to do it here."

"How about I give you me number? Then you can send me a video?" Hyunjoon offered, already taking out his phone, "Please give me your phone."

Jaehyun did. That night, he recorded himself dancing EXO's  _Call Me Baby_ , cringed at it for about an hour, then finally sent it to Hyunjoon.

**_Hyunjoonie_ **

_[video]_

_OMG you're so cool!!!_

_What do you mean you aren't that good? You're awesome!_

_I am always cool :P_

_Can you, like, sing a bit too??? I wanna hear it!_

_Kevin's voice is much more beautiful than mine though?_

_Eh, I've heard of his singing for more than a million times already_

_And he always sang some English songs which I don't know about_

_What do you want to listen to?_

_Maybe..._

_BTS's Spring Day?_

So Hyunjoon is an Army, Jaehyun thought. He recalled Minho once worked as a backup dancer for BTS, but quit later because he wanted to spend more time with Changmin.

_**Hyunjoonie** _

_[audio]_

_Speaking of BTS, Changmin's bf was a BTS backup dancer before_

_OMG you have such cool friends!!!_

_And your voice is beautiful too!!_

_You should sing more <3_

Jaehyun knew Hyunjoon only send the love emoji for his voice, but he couldn't help but smile at it.

Ever since that day, Hyunjoon seemed to be often clinging onto Jaehyun. Which is not helped by the fact that Kevin let Hyunjoon stay in the shop whenever he wanted, which included closing hours. They were so close to a point that even Juyeon, who seldom commented on others, pointed that out.

"You two seemed very close lately." Juyeon said, "Are you sure you aren't dating?"

"Did Kev sent you to spy?" Jaehyun asked, "No, we are not dating."

"Yeah, but I officially declared that Jaehyun's my favourite hyung." Hyunjoon said with a bright smile. "He's so cool!"

Juyeon responded with a cheeky smirk. "Is it? I will leave you two alone then. By the way, Jaehyun, you seemed flustered."

"Mr. Lee Juyeon, your honorifics!" Jaehyun yelled.

After Juyeon had gone far enough, Jaehyun asked out of curiosity, "When did you decide I'm your favourite hyung?"

"When you showed me your dance and singing, obviously. Although I already like you as a friend since day one," Hyunjoon replied, "Seriously. You're so awesome. Plus, you're handsome, you're quite funny, and you're nice. Although Kevin hyung's right - you love yourself a lot, but that's kind of cute."

"What do you mean? You're obviously cuter," Jaehyun boopped the younger's nose.

"I'm not cute!" Hyunjoon insisted with a giggle, "But I guess I can act cute for you."

Jaehyun blinked at him confusedly, "What does that mean?"

Hyunjoon turned flustered in a second, "Uh, literally. I mean - you are an exception. I mean it when I said you're my favourite."

Jaehyun let out a laugh, "You want to say you like me? Cute. You don't even need to act."

"Y-yeah! And for the last time, I am not cute!" Hyunjoon pouted, but that only made Jaehyun gave him a light peck on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
